


A Little R&R Affinity

by Nate_kun



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aether Resort, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_kun/pseuds/Nate_kun
Summary: Don't forget to pay your orb tax, heathens.





	A Little R&R Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 339 words.

A breathy sigh of content escapes Corrin's lips when he releases, his tail in full swing and wings fluttering as his essence leaves him in fleeting spurts. He isn't sure if the dragon inside him is to blame, but something about their peaks always leaves him feeling high and mighty, soaked in an incomparable sense of draconic pride and passion. It's a great feeling, a  _fantastic_  feeling, and he cherishes every moment he gets to indulge her with it. Her name rolls off of his tongue like a drug before he collapses upon her, a naked panting mess mounted atop a naked blushing beauty.

For a partial dragon, however, it isn't enough. Even as his fever pitch peters, his hips refuse to stop, and so he continues to steadily thrust into her from behind, riding out their wavering high while holding her by the waist. Azura can only moan, her face flushed beyond belief. She can feel his face buried within her hair, his swollen shaft buried in her folds as deep as it can go, filling her to the brim with every last drop of his hot seed he can muster.

They're sticky when the heat subsides, sticky and drenched in sweat and bliss. Corrin nibbles on her ear, too tired to even pull out.

"Isn't this place the best?" he whispers boyishly, hands venturing to her breasts. "We can fool around all we want, and we don't have to worry about the others walking in on us."

" _Haah.._ " the songstress breathes. "In theory, you would be correct."

" _Hmm?_ "

"The Summoner deployed six of us to this resort," she reminds him. "Not to mention...  _the inn is over there._ "

Azura gestures away from the open clearing they're in, though it takes a minute for Corrin to process the paradox.

" _Oh!_ " he beams. "Did you want to  _fuck_ there too? I can carry you if you want, I still have some  _oomph_ left!"

" _C-Corrin!_ "

Elsewhere, Kiran reaps his daily affinity yield, accursed by the bane of multiple fruitless currencies.


End file.
